Kohaku
Kohaku is Sango's younger brother. He is also a yōkai taijiya, like his older sister and their father, from the Yōkai taijiya village. He was manipulated by Naraku through most of the time during the Shikon Jewel's return to the feudal era, and he was only kept alive by the jewel shard in the back of his neck. The Miracle Elite Storyline LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Kohaku who works with Ezekiel Zick at the Australia Airport. He is first seen playing checkers with Zick to which he wins and Zick calls him A Wise Fly! Then they get a call over the radio from Strong Bad requesting permission to land to which Zick tells Strong Bad not to because the runway isn't big enough for a bird his size, but Strong Bad won't listen and decides to land to which Zick tells Kohaku they have to extend the runway and need to make a drag line. After the pod lands Zick gets a ramp for Tuxedo and the others to get off the pod and when he sees Terra he becomes smitten by her to which Kohaku let's out a buzz knowing what's happened to Zick. After Xaldin seeing the list, he figures out that any villain is at the bar and comes there disguised as a sailor with Xigbar's crew. When he mentions Izaya and Dormammu, he and Gex's drinks are drugged. The Gang manages to find out the drinks are drugged, but Gex is drugged and ends up causing a bar fight. During the fight, Xigbar and his crew see Malware and follow him to Izaya's lair. The Return of Pandora coming soon... A Chrismas Bizarro in July while Terra, Index, and Squide Girl are practicing their music lesson, Kohaku cannot stand her off-key singing of "Sing, Sweet Nightingale" and rushes out of the room to see Vexx. Journey through The Mists coming soon... Yellow Submarine coming soon... Nightospere Most Wanted At night, Vexx and Kohaku went out to investigate. All the sudden, Sheena ran into them and fight them until she got captured. Vexx is about to report to the syndicate. Sheena stopped him and order them to let go. Kohaku is threaten to turn her in to The B Team police department. She still warns them if they don't let go. Vexx and Kohaku did and told that they're not sorry for running into her. She still warns them of not leaving her alone. Turns out that Nightopshere forces is waiting for them. Amon thanked her for being helpful to him and leaves. Gallery inu24_24.jpg Kohaku.jpg kohaku2.jpg kohaku038.jpg Kohaku_FA_Episode_1.png Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Cute Characters Category:Apprentices Category:The Miracle Elite Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Characters in LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Mass Murderers Category:Assassins Category:Ninjas Category:The Undead Category:Immortals Category:Murderers Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealthy Characters Category:The Thunder Syndicate members Category:Partner Category:Characters from the Inuyasha Universe Category:Major Characters in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Heroes in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Characters in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Major Characters in The Miracle Elite Storyline Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters from the Past Category:Heroes from the Past